


Magnets and Home

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Food, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Snapshot of married life with Bucky Barnes and sharing it with your child.





	Magnets and Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Father’s Day. Please let me know if this made you squee. Enjoy!

It was unreasonably quiet when you got home. The keys clattering into the bowl by the door echoed in an unsettling way.

“Bucky? Steven?” You shed your shoes and tiptoed further into your home, hand on the gun hiding in the small of your back. Your stance relaxed as you found your family.

Bucky was asleep with your son curled up in his lap. Steven had his hand curled around part of his father’s shirt. He gets that from you. The matching tiny snores made you smile. You were able to take a quick picture before Bucky cracked an eye.

“Hi, baby.” He breathed deep and smirked at the small body on his chest. “How was your day?”

“Fine.” You looked around the room. “How was yours?” While you didn’t fear for your feet, there was an impressive spread of Legos in one corner. Apparently, there had once been a giant structure, though destined to either be structurally unsound or destroyed by a monster. What did confuse you was the collection of kitchen magnets on the coffee table.

“We were learning about magnets,” he chuckled. He froze as Steven stirred, but your son woke up anyway. When he saw you he jumped up and almost fell off the couch in his haste to get to you. He talked a mile a minute as you picked him up.

“Mommy! You missed it! We built a pillow fort, and a Lego castle, and then Daddy was the monster and knocked it over, and then he burned the grilled cheese, and then one of the magnets on the fridge fell off and stuck on his arm! When can we go see Uncle Tony?”

What? “Why would we be going to see Uncle Tony, honey?”

“Because Daddy said he has really big magnets. I think we might have to leave Daddy in the hallway so he doesn’t get stuck to the gen-ra-rators.” He wiggled out of your grasp and grabbed a few fridge letters. Between Bucky’s wrist and elbow, he lined them up, turning to you beaming. “See?” He continued to excitedly explain the fields surrounding the letters and how Bucky’s arm was stuck in it like a net.

Bucky pulled you down onto the couch. Steven went back to telling the story about the Legos while you leaned into Bucky. He kissed your forehead and rubbed up and down your arm. With a giggle, you moved the magnets around. Grabbing a few others, you spelled out ‘cat’ and ‘owls’. He rearranged to spell ‘taco’ but got stuck with the left-over consonants. You eased the frown off his face by nuzzling your noses together.

The moment was broken as Steven brought you two the tv remote, pleading for Little Einsteins. He plopped down and started to build a masterpiece. You retreated to the kitchen for a sneak make-out session. Bucky swallowed your moans and gripped your hips tighter. He pulled you close and you could feel his growing hard-on trapped between you.

“Mommy? What are we having for dinner?”

Bucky growled and rested his head on the wall behind you. “One of these days…”

“Hush,” you giggled. You wriggled out from under your husband despite his whine and leaned on the door frame. “I dunno, honey. What do you want?”

“Can we have grilled cheese again? Not burned this time?”

You coughed to cover up a laugh. Bucky faked looking betrayed, grinning the whole time. “How about this,” you offered, “BLTs with cheese? Perfectly toasted and melty?”

Steven crowed in victory and rolled around the Lego dinosaur he’d built. You walked past Bucky with a grin. He caught you before you could get to the fridge.

“Well, that answers where he gets his quick thinks from.” Bucky wrapped his arms around your waist from behind and kissed the inside of your neck.

“Hmm. But he’s gonna be a looker like his Daddy.”

“I’ll teach him how to run away from shotguns once he comes home talking about crushes and the like.” He laughed as you swatted his arm.

Later when your son and husband were having a contest to see who could make the biggest string of cheese with their sandwich triangles, you couldn’t help but feel warm all over. All the missions past, all the ones yet to come, they all faded away in the overwhelming sensation of home. Bucky still had magnets on his arm. Steven was looking at him like he was the sun.

And you were more than happy to bask in the glow.


End file.
